Excuse Me?
by sparemeyourconvictions
Summary: My take on how Kurt and Blaine's wedding would go. Written before ever attending a wedding so... yeah. Rated T in case parents are touchy about the subject.


Blaine stood nervously under the arc of white flowers, his fingers drumming lightly against his thighs as he tried not to think about the beauty that would be walking down the aisle in just a few moments. The curly-haired man wasn't 100% sure why he was nervous. He was almost perfectly sure that Kurt would turn up. He knew his partner had planned the wedding day and night since the proposal and it was to go off without a hitch. Since Kurt wasn't religious at all, they had agreed against a church. Instead, the men took their wedding to the place they had begun. Dalton Academy. It had taken some convincing but Kurt and Blaine had managed to use the Dalton ballroom-which was currently decorated beautifully for the occasion.

The music began playing an acoustic, instrumental version of Teenage Dream-Kurt had never been one to follow the crowd and had chosen the first song Blaine had sung to him-and Blaine resisted the urge to turn around and sprint down the aisle to Kurt's side. The slow pace of the music frustrated him slightly. He wanted Kurt to be there. Now.

Blaine just turned to face the man walking toward him alongside Burt who had never looked so proud and uncomfortable of the attention at the same time.

Kurt's stunning blue eyes quickly found Blaine's hazel ones and his face broke into the most breath-taking smile Blaine had ever seen-he couldn't help but grin in response.

Then Kurt was standing at Blaine's side, eyes still locked with each other's. Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand and the latter gave a little squeeze.

-

The ceremony passed in a blur and Blaine caught up to speed when he heard his name.

"I do." Kurt replied, with the most conviction he could muster through the tears building in his eyes.

"Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Blaine couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, which softened into a simple smile when a single tear overflowed Kurt's eyes. He reached his hand up to brush it away with the lightest of touches and whispered his reply. "I do." He couldn't muster sound.

Once again, Blaine tuned out as the most beautiful smile lit up Kurt-his husband-'s face.

"You may now kiss the... groom."

Blaine took Kurt's hand with his own free one. Leaving his left hand on Kurt's cheek, Blaine took a small step closer and leaned in. He pressed his lips to Kurt's gently, but passionately. That one kiss showed everything Blaine was feeling but at the same time, it was a totally innocent kiss.

As Kurt began to deepen the kiss slightly, Blaine pulled away a little with a chuckle that had Kurt's knees almost weaken.

Blaine turned to face the crowd of quests who had risen from their seats; half were crying and they all were clapping and cheering furiously.

-

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently as he rose to his feet, glass in hand. "To Kurt," He raised the glass slightly as he paused for a moment. "Who has changed my life in more ways than one. So many times. It was actually here we first met." He informed for the people who were unaware. Blaine smiled fondly at the memory before remembering where he was and what he was doing. "Ever since that moment on the staircase, I knew Kurt was special. And... I'd like to say that I knew he was the one from then. But I'm afraid it took me a while to figure it out." The man chuckled and glanced down at Kurt before back up to the crowd. Wes, David and a few other ex-Warblers in attendance murmured agreements.

"To Kurt." Blaine repeated. "Who is the most amazing person I have ever met. He put together this entire wedding with a little help from his wonderful chief groommaid, Mercedes." Blaine laughed softly again. The guests made shocked murmurs and looked at Kurt with expressions which were both impressed and amazed.

"Kurt," The other man turned to look at his groom, a wide smile spread across his face. "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself, "Oh! There you are... I've been looking for you forever." Blaine's smile only grew wider as he saw the recognition in his husband's eyes. This was their moment. For everyone else, Blaine had never uttered these words to Kurt before. But they knew better.

Blaine watched Kurt rise to his feet and turned back to the guests briefly, raising his glass fully.

"Kurt. My husband. The man who made me the happiest man alive. To Kurt." He finished.

"To Kurt." The crowd chorused with an added "and Blaine." from Kurt's ex-classmate, Brittany Pierce who didn't seem to get that Blaine's speech was dedicated solely to Kurt.

"Kurt and Blaine!" The guests chorused once more, correcting themselves.

Kurt was beaming beautifully when Blaine's eyes returned to him. "I love you." Kurt murmured.

"I love you too. So much." Blaine responded with conviction but also a softness that made Kurt's heart melt.

Blaine leaned forward once more and pressed his lips to Kurt's, this time not pulling away when Kurt began to beg entrance to Blaine's mouth, wanting to show how much he loved his husband. Blaine allowed access as music started playing and people made their way across the room to crowd around the dance floor.

After a few moments, Blaine broke the kiss again and winked at Kurt. He broke away completely, taking a step back. He set his glass on the table and backed away to the end of the table, pulling Kurt along by the hand.

The couple made their way toward the crowd, Kurt accepting hugs and kisses as they moved through the group of friends and family. Candles by Hey Monday started playing and Mercedes finally let go of Kurt. Blaine tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me? May I have this dance?"


End file.
